Life of the Goldsworthy's
by Kluvly
Summary: Eli and clare's kids go through a lot...im bad at summaries..just read please you wont be dissapointed.


**Heyyyyy I'm back with another one our internet has been off for like ever so I'm back and I have a lot more stories for you including this one. So tell me if you like it and recommend some stuff and ill see what I can do. Anyways…ENJOY!**_!_

_P.S…this will be switching point of views but don't worry I'll tell you P.O.V it is. __J_

LIFE OF THE GOLDSWORTHY's

CH.1: sleep

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked at the clock…4:31; I looked at the sleeping angel beside me. I got up out of bed and walked down the slightly long hallway, I peeked into the first door where our oldest son, Eliot, who was 16 and fast asleep and snoring like a maniac and mumbling things in his sleep, he looks a lot like me, its kinda creepy, it's like looking through a time machine except he doesn't were as much black and drive a hearse. Clare had him at a young age but we still loved. I slowly closed the door and went to the next one down which is where our 6 year old daughter, Isabel is sleeping with a smile on her face snuggling her small white teddy bear (Mr. Snuggles, as she calls it). I stepped in and kissed her on her forehead, she looked just like Clare, except for her green eyes but other than that… I finally made it to the last door, Diana our 14 year old daughter she looks more like me than Clare also, she has long curly black hair and dark green eyes but she's really smart, just like her mother. I slowly closed the door and, I wasn't really sleepy so I headed down stairs I sat on the couch and flipped through channels on the TV, after about ten minutes of mindlessly watching SpongeBob Isabel came downstairs crying.

"What's wrong Izzy? I asked when she came and hugged me.

"I-I had a bad dweem again." She said with tears in her eyes clutching her teddy bear.

"Well what was it about?"

"y-you and mommy died and me, Eliot and Diana had to go to a fwoser home." She said and started to cry. "Oh, baby that's not gonna happen, I promise" I said and kissed her on her forehead. "Now let's get you back to bed"

I tucked her back into her bed and went back into my room I was kinda sleepy after that.

I looked at the little digital clock by the bed it was 4:59

I tried to lay down as carefully as possible so I wouldn't wake up Clare.

"Mmm Eli?" she said sleepily, DAMIT!

"Yeah it's me"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Izzy just had another bad dream." I said snuggling into her.

"Oh, is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine, I just put her back to bed; even though she has to get up for school in about an hour." With that she was fast asleep again and so was I.

I woke up at 6:10 and went to wake up the kids. I went into Eliot's room and turned on the light; Elliot groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "Come on Eliot get up" I said. He didn't bulge so I said…"don't make me get the water bucket..." I said he looked at me through squinted eyes. "You wouldn't" he said. "Try me" I said. He hurrilly got out of bed and stood in front of me. "Happy now?" he asked annoyed, this was kinda fun. "Very" I said then walked out. I went into Issy's room I sat on the edge of her bed and gently shook her. "Izzy" I whispered. "Wake uuuup..." she opened her eyes and mumbled "daddy?" "Yeah it's me, it's time for school"

"Yay, School!" she shouted then ran to her closet, "hmm what should I weya?" she held out to out fits. "Well I personally like the one on the right but first you must wash your face and brush your teeth then you can get dressed." "Ok daddy" she said running into the bathroom. I went to Diana's room to see that she was already up doing painting nails…black. I was going to sneak up on her so I tip toed into to the room and just as I was about to scare her…"Hi dad" she said not even looking up. "Awe how'd you know it was me?" "Lucky guess" she said still not looking up. "Alright, well get dressed your moms making breakfast."

I went down stairs and Isabel was at the table while Clare was cooking. "Where's Eliot?" I asked. "Oh he left early, said he had some work to do before class" "hmm I think it was just to get out of driving Izzy and Diana to school" I said then kissed her and deepened the kiss earning an "eeewwww" from Izzy. "Get a woom" she said covering her eyes. I just smiled and went upstairs to get dressed and drive them to school.

**Diana's P.O.V at school-**

I walked down the halls of Degrassi, it's so weird that my mom and dad went here years ago. Dang this school must be…old. I met my friend Crystal at my locker; well her locker since hers is right next to mine. She was tall, slim, and tan with curly dark brown hair she wears lots of bright colors and girly things like dresses and heels and skirts. **(Kinda** **like Alli dresses on Degrassi**). Not like me of course I'm more of a black and hot pink kind of gal.

"Hey" I said opening my locker. "Hey, you'll never guess what happened" I looked at her. "try me"

"Ok, you know that hot guy on the basketball team, Jacob?" she asked grinning.

"Yeah"

"Well guess what, HE ASKED ME OUT!" we excitedly jumped up and down.

"And I heard that his friend, Mason likes you, you should go out with him, we can totally double date."

"I don't know Crystal, he's not really my type, plus my parents would kill me if they found out I had a boyfriend."

"Well then don't tell them duuhhh." Just then Eliot walked by with a group of girls following him. "Ok, you brother, is so hot" Crystal said.

"Hey what happened to your liking Jacob?" I asked totally disgusted.

"Oh he's hot too, but Eliot beats him buy about 10 points. The things I would do to him-"

"Eww alright I get it, let's go to class."

Eliot's P.O.V

"Girls, your gonna have to stop following me, I have to go to class." The girls pouted but soon got over it and left. I rolled my eyes and went into class.

"Hello class we have a new student, this is Kristen Hill." Ugh just what I need, another girl trying to hit on me. I didn't even bother looking up, I just scribbled stuff in my notebook. "You can sit right there next to Elliot, Eliot raise your hand." I did, still not looking up and heard footsteps walking the seat next to mine. Mrs. O started saying stuff I didn't give a dahm about and someone tapped my shoulder. "Do you have a pen I can borrow?" a feminine voice asked. I looked up and my eyes bulged out of my head.

****YUP THAT'S RIGHT I'm LEAVING OFF RIGHT THERE…reviews! Please and I'll continue ****


End file.
